Bridge
by The N9nth Doctor
Summary: When tensions between Sniper and Spy grow worse, Medic tries to solve the problem by suggesting the two go somewhere together and hopefully gain some sort of respect. Spy insists Lawrence come with him to France, but things don't go at all as planned. As the two of them struggle to not kill each other, something happens that might just change both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bridge**

It all began with Sniper. As far as Spy was concerned, it was all his fault, and he wouldn't even have to be in Medic's office right now if it weren't for him. Although, to be fair, he had at least gotten Sniper there as well. It had begun on a Friday, of course, after a rather embarrassing loss to the BLU's…..

The RED team walked back to their base, most heads hanging in shame. Except for Spy's, of course. They walked through the door of the base, Sniper going in last, right before Spy. Just as Spy walked by, he muttered under his breath

"Worthless bushman." Sniper put his arm out, stopping Spy.

"Wot did ya' call me?" he said.

"Is your hearing as bad as your shooting ability? I called you a worthless bushman." Snapped Spy, giving him a glare.

"At least I actually managed to kill some BLU's, unlike some useless Frenchmen I could think of" he retorted. The whole 'bushman' thing was starting to get under his nerves. Usually, he could brush it off. Tonight, however, he was in no mood whatsoever, not after getting attacked by the BLU Spy and killed. Which could have been avoided if Spy had done his job.

"Perhaps if you weren't so pathetically unable to pay attention, much less fire accurately, we might have actually won the match." Snapped Spy with a snide smile.

"Oh, so this is my fault now? You were the one holding the intel!" said Sniper, beginning to get angrier.

"If you Frenchmen learned how to do something properly for once, maybe we might actually have some intel! Instead, you ruined that as well!"

"Do they not teach Australians how to do anything right?" retaliated Spy, emphasizing the word Australians like they were a lower species.

"Insult my home one more time and I will deck you." Countered Sniper, giving Spy a glare of pure fury.

"Australians are useless. They can't even use a sniper correc-" Spy didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sniper charged and tackled Spy to the ground.

Spy was rather surprised by the ferocity of Lawrence's attack. He had expected him to attack, but not like this. Which was the main reason why Lawrence managed to get what he called 'a lucky hit' on the side of his head. The Frenchman was only momentarily stunned, and reacted by kneeing Lawrence in the stomach. Gasping for air, he stumbled back off of Spy, only to have him punch him in the side of the head. Stumbling to the ground, he saw Spy above him, getting to his feet. Reacting on instinct, Lawrence shot out his leg, tripping the slightly unsteady Spy, causing him to fall. Springing up, the sniper leaped onto Spy, pummeling him. Furious that the 'bushman' had gotten an upper hand, he swung out with his fist, catching Lawrence on the side of his head. It stunned him just long enough for Spy to roll away and grab his butterfly knife from his pocket. Twirling it open he advanced slowly on Sniper.

"You really think a silly knife is gonna scare me? You Frenchmen are useless at everything, including fighting." Snapped Lawrence, panting. The Frenchmen comment cut Spy deep for some reason, and he leapt at Lawrence, knife raised. What happened next was rather a blur of events that left Sniper with his left arm slashed, Spy with his knife embedded in his leg and the two of them in a chokehold around each other's necks. And they might not have stopped fighting either, if it weren't for Demo and Engineer who heard their yells and shouts and came out in time to stop them.

"Knock it off!" said Demo, grabbing Lawrence around the waist and literally dragging him away from Spy. Engineer grabbed Spy, pulling away.

"Are ya' gonna behave civilized now?" said Dell, giving Spy a glare. Spy gave him an even stare before reply with a simple

"That uncouth bushman started it. And of course I can be civilized. I'm the most civilized member here" he said. Assuming his most dignified manner, he turned and walked away. Unfortunately, he didn't make it but two steps before the pain in his leg became so extreme he collapsed.

Lawrence snorted, muttering under his breath. "Not so high and mighty now." Spy rounded on Lawrence, about to retort, but was stopped by Dell.

"Not another word from either of you" said The Texan, looking between the both of them. Demoman shook his head.

"We better get you two to Medic" Demo muttered, turning back inside base. Spy scowled the whole way as they walked to Medic's lab, infuriated to need Dell's help to walk-not that he had a choice, his leg wouldn't support him anyways. "MEDIC!" yelled Demoman. Scout glanced up from where he sat in the dining room, eyes widening as he saw Spy's bloody leg and Lawrence's arm. He smirked slightly, as if to make some smart comment, but closed his mouth, as if deciding maybe this once he wouldn't.

Medic glanced in shock and surprise as Sniper and Spy were led into his office. It wasn't hard to guess that the two had fought, again. It happened every now and then; the two of them would argue about something, shout and yell, but it rarely came to blows, and never this bad. Moving quickly, he motioned to Spy.

"Get on zhe table." Spy scowled but for once, didn't argue. He climbed up onto the table, watching as medic hurried over to attend to Lawrence. Examining Lawrence's arm, he realized the Australian was worse off than he originally thought; his arm was bleeding pretty serious. He sighed to himself, muttering something in German as he took gauze and wrapped it tightly around the sniper's arm. "Keep zhis very tight" he said, turning back towards Spy.

"Wirst du zwei jemals aufhören zu versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu töten?" he muttered. He practically shoved Spy until he was laying flat on the table. Flicking the medigun on, he waited a few seconds, watching as the reddish glow enveloped the spy. Moving with one swift motion, he pulled the knife out of his leg, eliciting a muffled groan of pain from the Frenchmen. Dropping the knife on a smaller table nearby, he turned back to Spy and began stitching up the wound with neat precise movements after he cleaned it. "Zhere. Now get off my table, I need to work on Lawrence. I don't vant to see you like zhis again." He grumbled. "And keep zhe wound clean!" he yelled as the spy cloaked and scampered away.

Shaking his head and motioning to Lawrence, he waited until the sniper lay on the table under the medigun before proceeding to clean the wound carefully and sew it up. "You two should be more careful about you fight. Zhis kind of fighting can hurt the team." He said quietly as he worked on the Australian's shoulder.

"The bloody wankah started it" he replied angrily.

"I do not care who started it, you two need to grow up and stop it." He pulled the last stitch and tied it off. "Keep zhe wound clean and try to wash it. I do not vant you coming back to me vith an infection."

Sure thing, Doc." Said Sniper, hurriedly hopping off the table and heading out the door.

Medic sighed as he watched them leave, glancing up as he saw Dell, their engineer, come back in. "Dell…do you vhat zhe fight vas about?" he asked, curious.

"Not, I'm 'fraid not. I was actually hoping they might have said something ta' you."

"No…" replied Medic, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go check on Lawrence then…maybe I can find out what happened." Medic nodded and watched the Texan leave before turning to stare at his desk, thinking. Something had to be done, he knew. After today's events, things were sure to get worse, not better. Almost getting killed by someone you already disliked was going to help anything. There had to be some way to at least try and fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Teufort, Alabama; 4:00am, November 11th 1968**

Medic sat up blearily, raising his head from his desk. He realized he must have fallen asleep at his desk, trying to solve the problem of Sniper and Spy. Even though they weren't his problem, not really, he felt responsible somehow, especially since he was the oldest team member. That's when he remembered something from his past, something that happened a long time ago. Normally, he avoided even remotely thinking about the past, but for once, it wasn't a particularly bad memory. It was at least 20 years ago, back when he was a medic in the war. He had heard about two soldiers that were in the same unit but never got along well at all. Instead of separating them however, they were given a one week leave and forced to take a 'vacation' of sorts. After being stuck with each other and having no option but to not kill each other, they somehow learned to actually talk things out and work together. After that they became pretty good friends. Granted, Medic didn't think Spy and Sniper would be instant best friends, but perhaps they could learn to get along without killing each other.

Grinning excitedly, Medic rushed out of his office, ready to make the announcement. Except it was 4:00 am, much too early to wake everyone up. Sighing, Medic went into the dining room and sat down, yawning and laying his head on the table, planning how he would break this idea to the team, especially Sniper and Spy.

Spy groaned, sighing. It was already 7:00 in the morning, making it near impossible for him to get back to sleep. Not that he had been sleeping anyways. it seemed that no matter how he tried to lay down, his leg wound bothered him. It itched, it burned and it stung. It only fueled his anger towards Lawrence, whom he now wanted to throw off a tall building. The fact that the incompetent bushman had stabbed _him _in the _leg _drove him crazy. Normally, he didn't let anger get in the way. It was a senseless emotion, and clouded judgement. But just this once, he allowed himself to get angry. After so much time, it felt good really, to be angry. Smirking to himself, he slid out of bed and limped to the door, cursing under his breath. Sniper deserved to pay for what he did.

Sniper slowly sat up, looking at his arm rather forlornly. It had hurt like hell all night, all because of that good for nothing Spook. He wanted so bad to just take him in his bare hands and slowly squeeze the-_no, don't think like that. Mum would never approve, she always did say not to retaliate with violence. _Calm down...he told himself. All you have to do is take a deep breath, calm down, and act civil. Yeah, civil. Something that rotten Spy obviously didn't understand. He still couldn't believe that bloody little wanka tried to kill him with that knife.

"Dirty scumbag" he muttered, slowly getting out of bed. Walking slowly to the door, he pushed it open, heading down the hall. He would have made it into the kitchen without incident too, except he ran into an invisible wall. Or, to be precise, Spy.

After years of training and fighting other mercenaries, it had become habit to attack things that touched him when he cloaked. So when he felt Lawrence run into the back of him, it was merely instinct that caused him to spin around and grab Lawrence, pinning him on the wall, arm on his throat. It wasn't instinct, however, that kept Lawrence pinned. It was anger.

"You" he said, spitting out the word. "Put me down _ ." _said Lawrence, looking Spy straight in the eyes.

"What if I said no?" snapped Spy. Without even pausing, Lawrence kicked Spy in his bad leg. Spy howled in anger and pain, hopping backwards on one leg and releasing Sniper. "You dirty little-" Spy was cut off when Medic stormed out from the dining hall.

"Stop zhis madness right now, Spy." said Medic fiercely, glaring at Spy. "You too Lawrence, zhis has gone on far too long. You are both acting like children, and I intend to do somezhing about it. Dining hall. Now." said Medic, pointing to Lawrence and gesturing. Lawrence scowled and stormed off into the dining room, giving Spy one last poisonous glare before going in. Spy snorted and turned away, ready to use his cloaking watch to make a hasty getaway. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Medic was a mind reader. Without saying anything, Medic frowned and grabbed Spy's wrist, pulling off the watch. "Nein. You are not running avay from zhis." he said. One by one, he woke up each team member, yelling at them to be in the dining hall in 5 minutes. Then he returned, Spy trailing after him and eyeing the pocket that Medic had his watch in.

Medic pointed to a chair on the farthest side from Lawrence. "Sit down. Ve have some talking to do." he said sternly, like a father scolding children. One by one, the three of them watched as the rest of the team filed in, grumbling about the ungodly hour they all were up at, especially on a Saturday.

"Man, I hope you have on freakin good reason to get me up at this hour" grumbled Scout, flopping down across a chair. Medic ignored him, waiting until everyone was seated. The looks going on between Sniper and Spy were so obvious, you could nearly feel them in the air.

"I have an announcement to make." said Medic. "As you all probably know, Sniper and Spy act like children, and fight all zhe time. Zhis cannot go on any longer. If ve ever vant to work as a team, ve need to start acting like one. Zherefore, I have a solution to zhis problem of these two" said Medic, pointing to Lawrence and Spy. "I propose zhat ve send zhem on a little 'roadtrip'" said Medic, looking satisfied. "A little trip to see homeland, perhaps" added Medic.

"If you want me to visit an uncultured, oversized island" snapped Spy, "Its not happening."

"OVERSIZED ISLAND?! Australia is NOT an oversized island!" said Lawrence, seething. "And at least I live somewhere bigger than Georgia!" he retorted, glaring.

"Well, at least I live somewhere half decent that isn't a desert." replied Spy, sounding calm and taunting.

"For the last time, I do not live in a desert, you incompetent frenchman!" retorted Lawrence. Spy smirked.

"You shouldn't talk, considering you're not much an Australian to speak of."

"Oh really? At least I am Australian. You don't deserve to be called french" sneered Lawrence, standing up. Spy sprang to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Sit. Down." said Engineer, getting up to block Spy's view of Lawrence. "Medic is right, y'all need to learn to work together." he said, pushing the scowling Spy back into his seat. Lawrence flopped back into his chair, acting like he was ignoring the world, while Spy glared daggers at him.

"I still refuse to go to Australia. Period." he said.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. You're goin' ta' France, Lawrence. Thats that, end of story. Now I'm going to go get some sleep." said Scout, standing up and walking out of the room.

Everyone-except Spy of course- turned to look at Lawrence, see how he would react.

"Wot are you are looking at me for?" he complained. Seeing everyone still staring at him, he threw his hands in the air. "Alright, fine! I give up! I'm going to France with tha' bloody Spook!" he said, sounding like he was declaring his old death sentence. As far as he was concerned, he pretty much was. He didn't think it would be possible to go a day without one of them trying to kill the other. He couldn't help but wonder how this was ever going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the third chapter. Personally, I feel that they are a bit short, but whatever. They'll probably get longer after this. As I have said (or did I?), this is my VERY first attempt at a fanfic, so keep that in mind when posting reviews please. i expect things will generally start to get really interesting when they get to France.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Teufort, Alabama; 11:30am, November 12th, 1968.**

Lawrence lay in his room, staring at the ceiling trying to decide what to do. he was going to die, he just knew it. After the discussion, the two of them had retreated to their prospective rooms, without speaking to each other. Lawrence just knew that he was going to die. What had he been thinking, agreeing to go to france with the spook. He was mad. All this time must have driven him mad, and now he had lost his sanity. Great... just great...

Spy slunk off to his room as soon as he got his cloaking watch back from Medic. For a moment, he considered sneaking into Lawrence's room and getting his sweet revenge, but he figured that was too hard. For now, at least. Part of him dreaded returning to France. It had been years since he last been there, and he knew he needed to make an impression on the Australian. The one thing he did have to his favor was that he had 'triumphed' and won the argument of which one of them would go where. Sitting in a chair, he began planning what to show the sniper.

Dell watched as the rest of the team left, leaving just him and Medic. "Uhh...Doc? It's a really great idea and all, but what's tha Admin gonna think of all this? I mean, she's not gonna fancy to of her mercenaries just leaving for a week."

"Vell actually, she approved of it," said Medic, sounding worried.  
"Really? That worries me. Why would she just let them go?" Murmured Dell.  
"I do not know vhy, Dell. I try not to question her motives."  
"Still..." He muttered.  
Medic sighed, running his hands through his black and gray streaked hair. "I vas as surprised as you. Honestly, it vorries me. But ve must make zhe best of it." He murmured, frowning. "I just hope zhere is no ulterior motive." Whispered the Medic quietly.  
"Me too" muttered the engineer, "me too."

Lawrence stared at his suitcase, trying to decide what to pack. Normally, it wouldn't be an issue, but now he could barely concentrate, mostly because all he could think about was the spook stabbing him. No, no he won't he muttered to himself, trying to keep his composure. Besides, who even knew if respawn worked that far? He was relatively certain the frenchman wouldn't actually kill him. Probably... Well, more like 80%... Maybe 75%... _no... you can't get worked up over this. Keep calm. Deep breaths, like sniper breathing. You'll be fine, Lawrence. Just fine._

Spy leaned casually back on his chair, daydreaming about what it would be like returning to France. A shame it had to be with that bushman, but still, it would be nice. Or at least, almost nice. There was still that one thing...No, he refused to dwell on that. That had been years ago, and he doubted it would be an issue. Thankfully, it wasn't hard for him to pack; a few suits and an extra pair of shoes was all he needed. Luckily for him, he still had some suits without bloodstains, so there was a plus. According to Medic, they were leaving that evening, so he still had plenty of time to waste. It was merely a question of how to waste it.

Lawrence laid down on the bed, finally done packing-not that he even had that many clothes to begin with. Feeling the need to clear his head, he hurriedly exited his room, checking to make sure Spy wasn't around before hurrying out of the base. Walking slowly, he wandered outside the base, thinking. He wasn't even aware of Dell until the engineer spoke. "Hey Lawrence." he said.

Lawrence spun around in mild surprise. "Oh, hey Dell."

"Wanna tell me what happened last night?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's nothing. Just an argument." muttered Lawrence.

"Getting yer arm cut open isn't 'nothing'."said Dell.

Lawrence snorted. "Well, if ya really wanna know, Spook was insulting my abilities as a sniper. S'not like he makes much better of a Spy." he said angrily.

"This has somethin' to do with our loss to the BLU's yesterday, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I s'pose it does." admitted Lawrence. The texan raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting to hear the story. Lawrence sighed irritably. "Well, if you insist...I was up in my sniper nest, scanning for BLU's. I heard Spy sayin' that he had the intel and was makin a run for it. He reached the bridge in between and made it halfway across. I was providin' cover when the blu sniper spotted him. He paused to take a shot at Spy, and I was going to shoot him, when the nasty BLU spy came up behind me. By the time I turned around to fight, it was too late an' he killed me. By then, Spy was already dead I guess, and our intel was gone. So there you have it, the story of my life" he said sarcastically.

"I see..." said Dell thoughtfully. "Ya know...its not good to hold a grudge over that. It's just gonna drive a gap in between you and make it worse." said Dell, after pausing to think.

"Yeah, tell that to Spook." muttered Lawrence, striding away.

Spy returned from scouting the grounds cloaked, relieved not to have encountered the Sniper. The only person he had seen was the Engineer, wandering about. Glancing up, he realized the sky was beginning to take on a saffron hue, meaning it was probably time to leave soon. With a sigh, he headed back to base and retrieved his suitcase. When he exited, he found Medic waiting for him, Lawrence behind him.

"Zhe Admin is sending a private helicopter to gather you two" he said, looking between them. Lawrence raised his eyebrows in surprise, wondering why Admin was so compliant, but said nothing. Together they left base, finding the helicopter had landed and was waiting for them. Spy brushed by a reluctant Lawrence, scowling. "Come on, Lawrence. Allons-y." he muttered aggravatedly.

Lawrence groaned and followed the spy, looking back at the team. "I guess I'll be seeing y'all in a week then."

Turning back to the helicopter, he got in, leaving a generous space between him and Spy. He took one last look, wondering just how he was gonna survive the week, and then faced the horizon, wondering what lay ahead.

* * *

Okay, LISTEN UP. I really need your guys help. Leave a review or whatever of what you want to see happen in France. I.e., destinations you want them to see, things you want them to do, food you want them to eat, etc. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well hohoho. There you have it, chapter 4, just like I promised. Sorry for the wait, I really am. I have no idea when chapter 5 is coming, but please keep the wonderful ideas coming, I'm probably going to use them all. Random french names for other character would also be much appreciated, as there will be other...incidents occurring. Not that I would ever tell you what they are about. From now on, each chapter will probably cover 1 day, so hopefully they'll be longer(?). Anyways, enjoy this, leave a review, a comment, or whatever. Constructive critsicm is much appreciated.**_

* * *

_Lawrence was back at his home in Australia, with his family. His older brother, James, was there, along with his mother and father. They were all sitting around, and having a peaceful family dinner of venison that Lawrence himself had shot, and his father was proudly telling everyone at the table how his son had killed a deer for their dinner. Lawrence had never felt so proud in his life. Smiling, he carved the deer, dishing out slabs of the juicy meat until everyone had been served. "Well son" said his father gruffly but proudly, "I have to say, GET UP" his father roared, in a voice that was most definitely not his dad's.  
_"GET UP." the voice insisted again, and Lawrence nearly leaped out of his seat, hearing a voice that was not his father's. In fact, it sounded suspiciously French.  
"Mmph argh wot?" muttered Lawrence blearily, rubbing his eyes.  
"Get up, you lazy Australian" repeated Spy, nudging him. Looking around, Lawrence realized the helicopter had landed.  
"Ok ok, I'm up." grumbled Lawrence, sleepily getting to his feet.  
"Get out, its night, and we need to find a hotel." said Spy sharply, stepping out of the helicopter. Lawrence sighed and followed Spook, stretching as he got out.  
"You just ruined my wonderful dream." He muttered.  
"Too bad." Said Spy, smirking.

Lawrence looked all around taking in the sights. The sky had long since turned dark, but the light of the city lit up the area. They had landed on a helipad that was right beside a large river, and he could see a street on the other side of the helipad. Far off in the distance, he saw the famous Eiffel tower, which Spook had bragged about on several occasions. He still didn't really see what was so spectacular about the place; sure it was pretty, but it was nothing like the beauty of Australia, as far as he was concerned.

"So where are we going again?" muttered Lawrence following Spy.  
"To find a hotel to stay in for the week." replied Spy, frowning and scanning the streets.  
"But wot 'bout dinner? I haven't eaten since lunch." he grumbled, feeling like he was starved. Back in Australia, he had always eaten three solid meals a day at least.  
"Should 'ave eaten before we left, bushman." replied Spy. Without saying any more, he walked towards the street and turned left, not appearing to have a specific destination in mind.

Lawrence let out a groan, following him. He had a feeling this was going to be a miserable trip, especially with how Spy was acting. They walked for some time, Lawrence trailing behind Spy. The streets were surprisingly crowded, although it was probably because it was a Saturday night, and if France was anything like other countries, most people didn't have work tomorrow.

"Come on Spook...Look, there's restaurant!" he said pointing. "Let's get a bite to eat and then we can continue." he asked hopefully.  
"If you're going to complain like this all night..." retorted Spy.  
"I will." insisted Lawrence, giving Spy a triumphant smile. Spy let out a groan and relented.  
"Fine, but under one condition. I get to order for you, and you have to eat it."  
"Wot evah'." muttered Lawrence. As far as he was concerned, he was so hungry he could eat an entire deer. Besides, what could Spy possibly order that would be so bad?

Lawrence grinned and followed Spy into the restaurant, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. The restaurant appeared to be somewhat high end, fancy décor and expensive looking chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The doors led to a reception area where the waiters were prepared to seat customers in the large dining area. Spy strode in calmly, turning to look at Lawrence.

"Don't say a word; just let me do the talking." Lawrence shrugged  
"If you say so…" he said. Lawrence watched as Spy walked up to the attendant and spoke French to her.

"Je voudrais une table pour deux s'il vous plaît." he said. "N'importe quoi ... d'autre?" she asked. Spy scowled and looked at her like she asked if he had a third eye. "Non." he snapped, giving her a condescending look. The woman gave a slightly nervous nod and scampered off to talk to waiter. The waiter nodded and walked over, giving Lawrence and him a friendly smile.

"My name is Charles Manette, you may call me Charles. I will be your waiter for tonight." Lawrence grinned and opened his mouth to greet the waiter. Before he could, Spy stepped in front of him.  
"Yes yes, nice to meet you Charlie. Could you show us to our table please?" said spy, sounding mildly annoyed.  
"The name is Charles…" the waiter muttered, leading them to a window seat with two chairs. "Here is your table" he said, gesturing.  
"Thank you" said Spy. Lawrence glared at Spy before sitting down.  
"So let's see…what to orde-! Hey!" exclaimed Lawrence as Spy snatched the menu away.  
"We'll have two waters please" Said Spy. Charles looked uncertainly between the two of them before nodding and writing something down on his notepad. "I'll leave you two to order…" he said, walking away.

Lawrence watched somewhat apprehensively as Spy scanned the menu, wondering what the Spook would choose. Lawrence could have sworn he saw a sinister smile cross Spy's face, and he became certain that Spy was ordering something highly toxic.

"Hey Spook….maybe" Spy didn't give Lawrence a chance to finish.  
"Shh…I'm busy ordering." He said, putting his finger out and ignoring him.

Muttering under his breath, Lawrence busied himself with watching the people in the restaurant. He saw what looked like an old married couple, enjoying a glass of champagne. Not far off was another man, this one dressed in a fancy black suit and eating his meal. He was well muscled and had dark hair that was slicked back against his head. He also noted a pretty looking lady with dark hair and a slim build enjoying a glass of wine. In another life he might have introduced himself to her, but not now. Especially not with Spook around. Scanning the room again, he was relieved to see Charles making his way towards them with their drinks. Of course, he would have preferred a soda, but Spy took that option away too.

"What are having for your meal, monsieur?" asked Charles. Spy smiled with what Lawrence was certain was an evil smile and leaned forwards, whispering something into Charles ear. The waiter nodded, scribbling on his notepad.  
"Will that be all?" he asked. Spy nodded and Charles hurried off to get their order. Lawrence watched him go before turning back to Spy.

"So wot did ya' order me?"  
"I am not going to tell you" replied Spy, smirking at him. "You're going to learn to eat some proper food and you're going to learn some culture." Lawrence let out a drawn out groan.  
"Come on! Won't you at least give me a hint?" he pleaded.  
"No." said Spy, with an air of finality. Lawrence muttered a curse under his breath and resumed staring at the other patrons, scowling all the while.  
After what felt like hours to Lawrence, Charles finally returned carrying two plates of food, which he placed in front of them.  
"Enjoy your meal." said Charles.  
"Thank you, Charlie." replied Spy. Charles gave him a cold glare and turned, striding away. Lawrence looked down at his meal, uncertain about what he was about to eat.  
"Eat it." said Spy.  
"Okay okay, I'm going." Eyeing the meal, he spotted something that looked a great deal like a chicken drumstick; along with an unusual looking piece of bread. With an indifferent shrug, he grabbed it with his hands and was about to bite a piece off when he was stopped by the Frenchmen.  
"Non! You uncultured swine! That is not how you eat them!" hissed Spy. Picking up the fork and knife, he handed them to Lawrence. "Perhaps you should learn how to use these." he said haughtily. Lawrence glared at Spy.  
"If you're gonna make me eat what you want, then I am going to eat it the way I want." With that, he picked up the 'chicken leg' and took a large bite from it, chewing like a starving person. Spy gave him an icy glare before turning to his food and eating delicately, cutting off meat from the bone and using his fork.

Lawrence chewed somewhat thoughtfully for several seconds before pausing and swallowing. "Well...I s'ppose it's not too bad, whatever this is." He said, continuing to eat. Spy remained silent until Lawrence had finished the entire dish.

"That was frog leg." said Spy, smirking at Lawrence. Lawrence froze, his mouth hanging open.  
"Ya mean _frogs? Those slimy little vermin in ponds?!'" _Lawrence shuddered and gagged, hurriedly grabbing his glass of water and downing several gulps. "Ugh...that was disgusting" moaned Lawrence. Spy rolled his eyes.  
"You are so immature. As soon as I told you what it was, you say you don't like it! If I told you it was chicken, I you would have loved it." he said matter of factly.  
"No I wouldn't!" Retorted Lawrence, glaring. "No, of course not" replied Spy, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lawrence opened his mouth to shoot back with a reply, but was interrupted by the appearance of Charles.  
"How is your meal?" He asked. The tone of his voice, however, strongly suggested the he hoped Spy would get sick from it.  
"Its very nice" said Lawrence, giving him a smile. Spy rolled his eyes.  
"It's pretty good, Charlie." He replied, giving the waiter a cheesy smile. The waiter glared at him before turning away and heading over to another table.

Spy glared at his retreating form before looking back at Lawrence. "Eat it all." he said smugly.

"No. I ain't eatin' some vermin from a pond! I thought you french prided yourself on being cultured, but you eat pond food!" Lawrence exclaimed.  
"It is _not _pond food. They have been specifically bred for human consumption." replied Spy, sounding almost prim. "Now eat."  
"No." said Lawrence, folding his arms.  
"You promised." hissed Spy.  
"You were _supposed _to order real food!" Lawrence growled, raising his voice, irritation flickering through his eyes.  
"For the last time, it is food. Besides, you wouldn't know real food if it hit you in the face." replied Spy, giving Lawrence an infuriatingly cool smirk.  
Lawrence stood up quickly, slamming his hands on the table. "I'm going to hi-"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises." Lawrence and Spy looked over to see a large built, stocky security guard with the name Sydney Carton printed on the label. "Bu-" Lawrence was cut off once more by the guard. "Both of you. Out. _Now." _he said firmly. Spy glared defiantly at the guard, standing up to face him. Lawrence raised his eyebrows, wondering what would happen. Spy was barely even an inch taller than the guard. The guard looked Spy straight in the eyes. "I'm asking you politely. Please leave." Spy glared at him for several seconds before turning around.

"Let's go." he said to Lawrence. Lawrence sighed and turned, following Spy out. He couldn't believe it. Somehow that wanka had gotten him kicked out of a fancy restaurant on his first night.  
"Frenchmen." he muttered furiously.  
"Let's find a hotel now." said Spy coldly; glaring at him like it was his fault. Lawrence stuck his tongue out at the spy's back as soon as it was turned and followed him, scowling.

After what felt like hours, Spy finally stopped in front of a moderate sized, good-looking hotel. For a moment, Lawrence saw Spy stop and stare at the hotel, as if thinking, before motioning to him. "Let's go."

"About time." muttered Lawrence. They had walked the streets for at least an hour before Spy had 'settled' on a hotel, and Lawrence was exhausted. He could tell Spy was too, mostly due to the fact he was limping much heavier than usual. In fact, Lawrence almost felt bad about it, but not really. His arm still hurt, after all, and that was all because of Spy.

The two walked in together, Lawrence trailing behind a bit. He flopped down in a chair in the lobby, watching as Spy walked up to the reception desk and spoke rapidly in french. As he waited, he observed the hotel lobby. Heading straight forward from the entrance led to a long winding staircase that stopped on each floor at a balcony. To the left of the entrance was the reception desk, and to the right was a restaurant/lounge area. Above everything hung a massive crystal chandelier, sparkling with light bulbs. Turning back to the desk, he saw that the transaction was basically complete. The lady at the desk nodded and typed something on her computer, handing Spook a pair of keys. Spy thanked her, smiling sweetly at her before he turned and walked back towards him. "Get up you lazy Australian. We're heading to our room."

"I'm coming" grumbled Lawrence, standing up. Muttering insults under his breath, they headed up a winding staircase. "Didja have to get a room on the 100th floor?" muttered Lawrence, looking at the room number on the keys that Spy was holding.  
"You're just lazy, bushman. Besides, it's on the 5th floor." retorted Spy snidely.  
"5 floors are 4 too many" complained Lawrence, sighing in relief as they reached the floor where their room was located. It consisted of a long corridor of rooms, the staircase attached to a balcony. More rooms filled up the area that the balcony did not cover.

Spy took the key out of his pocket, but before he could open the door, Lawrence reached for it and snatched it away.  
"Thank ya' very much." he said sarcastically.  
"Give that back." snarled Spy irritably, grabbing for it.  
"No. You got the room, I get ta' open it." he said grinning and holding the key above Spy's head.  
"You are the most immature person I know." seethed Spy, folding his arms. "Give me that key, now."  
"Nope." Next thing Lawrence knew, the Frenchmen punched him in the gut. Gasping for breath, he dropped the key, clutching his stomach. "Wot...ya' do that for?" he gasped, glaring at Spook.  
"I told you to give me the key." said Spy in an almost singsong voice.  
"Why you little rat." hissed Lawrence. "Give it back before I take it back!"  
"Nope." replied Spy, smirking at Lawrence an imitating his voice.  
"Let me 'ave it!" demanded he demanded, lunging forwards and tackling Spy. They both landed on the floor with a grunt followed by the sound of jingling keys then silence. Lawrence scrambled to his feet and peered over the balcony. "Tell me you still have the keys." he said gravely, looking down. Spy joined him at the balcony, and they both stared down despondently.

"I do not." said Spy, his voice a whisper of horror. Turning to each other, they both said "You go get it" at the same time.  
"No. It's yer fault cause ya' dropped it, so you hafta get it." said Lawrence triumphantly.  
"On the contrary, you tackled me to the floor like an uncultured bushman and made me drop it." Spy said coolly. For several moments, they both glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, after several minutes, Lawrence flung his hands in the air.  
"Thats it! I'll just get it myself while you wait here, lazy Frenchman." he hissed. Storming off down the hall, he descended the stairs angrily, muttering vile insults. Why on earth had he decided to come here? It was obvious the spook enjoyed making his life miserable, and would continue to do so for the entire week. Sighing he made his way down the last flight of stairs and spotted the keys, laying on the ground. Picking them up, he began the journey back up, planning revenge on Spy. Maybe he could ruin his suits, or hide his shoes. Possibly even steal his socks, make him go looking everywhere. Smiling at the thought, he hurried the last few steps up to the room and froze in shock at the sight that met his eyes. The door was open.

Lawrence stormed inside, shoving the cracked door open with a loud 'bang.' "Ya' picked the lock!" he exclaimed, furious with himself that he hadn't thought of that. "Ya made me go all the way down and back up when you could have just picked the dang lock!"  
"Must have slipped my mind" replied Spy indifferently as he lay back on one of the two beds, relaxing.

Anger filled Lawrence and he flung the keys at Spy, eliciting a yelp of pain and surprise. " 'M going to bed." he said curtly, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the bed, not bothering to even remove the covers or change his clothes. Reaching over to the nightstand, he turned off the lamp, drenching the room in darkness. It didn't take very long until Lawrence succumbed to sleep, completely unaware of Spy, who was still wide awake. Lawrence never heard Spy's breathing eventually become slow and even, and he never heard him crying out in the night, his nightmares haunting him.

* * *

**Well well well...what could be bothering Spook? Who knows...Me. I know. But I'm not going to tell you anything. Leave you in suspense. Heck, I may never tell you anything. Just kidding, that would be mean. Anyways, don't think the little incident with the nightmares will go unanswered.**

**And as always, review, comment, etc. Even you have issues with the way I write these guys, feel free to voice your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shamefully short chapter, sorry guys. And sorry for the wait. Oh, things will start to heat up soon though. Should get interesting next chapter maybe.**

* * *

Spy woke up early, as usual. To be exact, he barely slept at all the previous night. There were just too many memories of his past here. In fact, he was ready to head back 'home', where at least he had his own room, and he didn't have these nightmares. Not that he would admit anything to the sniper. He fully intended on making this a fruitful trip to his homeland, and educating that bushman about how to be proper and refined. Taking out a cigar, he leaned back on his bed and began smoking it, ignoring the clearly posted 'No Smoking' sign. Eventually, he got bored of waiting for the sniper to wake up, and headed downstairs to the restaurant in the hotel. Taking a seat, he waited impatiently in the booth, tapping his fingers on the table as he waited.

Deciding to make good use of his time, he began to observe the guests in the restaurant. From what he could see, there were only a few, about 7 other people aside from him. There was a family of four, chattering gaily away in French about the events they had planned. Moving on to the next person, he spotted a husband and wife talking softly with each other over a light meal of crepes. The only other person was a man with rich black hair, dark blue-green eyes, and a somewhat handsome complexion. A silver-gray suit concealed a powerful and slightly muscular frame, suggesting the man was very physically fit.

Before he could further examine the man, his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice. "Comment puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui?"

"A glass of water will do fine." he said, smiling at her with a genuinely sweet smile.

"Certainly." she said, hurrying off to complete the order.

Leaning back on the chair, he stared up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. Only the reappearance of the waitress, Lindzy, snapped him out of it. "Here is your water, sir." she said, smiling at him. It was obvious she found him handsome, in a mysterious sort of way.

"Merci."

The waitress nodded. "Are you ready to order sir?" she asked.

"I will 'ave a fried egg, over easy, and a croissant please."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

The waitress hurried off with her notepad to get his order, leaving Spy to lay back and watch her go. Once she was gone, he leaned back closing his eyes for a moment to rest.

'"Why didn't ya wake me up?"

Spy let out a groan as Lawrence's voice interrupted his relaxation.

"Go away Lawrence" Spy growled, not opening his eyes.

"No, I'm gettin some breakfast."

Spy cracked open one eye to see that Lawrence had taken a seat across from him. "So, what are we doing today?" Asked Lawrence casually as he examined the menu.

"None of your business."

"No, it is my business. I'm stuck wif ya for the next week, so ya better start talking."

"Non. Just be quiet would you?"

"Not until ya tell me what evil plans you have!"

"Ugh. I don't have 'evil plans.' We are going to visit the Eiffel tower." Conceded Spy.

"Sounds like fun." snapped Lawrence sarcastically.

Spy opened his mouth to make a comeback, but was interrupted when the waitress returned with Spy's meal.

"Here you go sir." she chirped, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Merci, cheri." he said with a smile.

She nodded and hurried away to serve other patrons. Once she left, Spy turned his attention to his food.

"Wot, don't I get any food?"

"Non. You should 'ave gotten up early."

"But thats not fair. Ya didn't wake me up!"

"You should 'ave woken up by yourself." he growled.

Lawrence gave him nasty gaze and walked off, presumably to find his own meal. Spy watched him go indifferently. He'd just about had enough of Lawrence, and was more then relieved to be left in peace and quiet. Finally, Spy finished and got up, heading to the exit and finding a seat on bench. Letting out a breathy sigh of annoyance, he leaned back against the wall of hotel and waited impatiently, tapping his shoes on the ground. Lawrence was late once again, it seemed. So far, it promised to be a long, long week.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I have been busy and I also kind of forgot about this, but here it is now. I'm not pleased about the lenght of the chapter, but I guess it's okay.**

**Please comment as well, and review, I enjoy getting your suggestions! I do plan on incorporating most of them.**

* * *

The two men headed down the street, Lawrence trailing behind ever so slightly. He noticed that spy was still limping, although he was trying to hide it. Part of him felt rather self-satisfied. That would teach that rotten, uppity frenchman who to mess with. Lawrence was about to ask something when he felt something land on his arm. Something very wet, to be specific. Looking up, he felt a few more drops of rain land on his face, and gray clouds were beginning to gather. "Can we just call it quits now? Its rainin', spook." he protested, slowing down. Almost as if echoing his thoughts, a distant flash in the sky could be seen.

"Scared of lightning?" teased the frenchman, giving him a condescending smirk.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." he muttered under his breath as more rain began to pound down. Out loud, however, he merely grunted a simple "No."

The rain however, showed no signs of ceasing. In fact, it only grew heavier, until the two were soaked almost to the skin.

"Are we seriously still going?" he shouted to spy over the sounds of the rain slamming against the stone sidewalks.

"Oui!" came his irritated reply. Letting out a groan, he followed him, anger bubbling up in his chest. This was so stupid. He was certain that spy was just being overly stubborn and trying to make him miserable. A grin spread over his face and he slowed down, planning on turning around and going back to their hotel room. Thats when he heard spies voice from behind him.

"Looking for these?" spy said tauntingly, holding up the room keys. Lawrence jaw dropped.  
"I can't believe ya stole my key!"

Spy ignored him and turned around,continuing on. Feeling more despondent than ever, he dragged himself along behind spy.

It took them a good 20 more minutes of walking before they reached Eiffel tower, and by then, they were both shivering; although spy was doing a much better job of hiding it. They ducked under a tent not far from the tower, squeezing in amongst a crowd of people, all jostling each other and trying not to get any more wet. Spy and lawrence were squeezed together as another man joined them, folding up his black umbrella and looking up at the monument. Out of everyone there, he was probably the least wet; his crisp black suit was seemingly untarnished by the steady rainfall.

After what seemed like ages to Lawrence, the rain finally calmed down to a steady drizzle and the tours of the tower began again. Their tour guide guide led them to the lift and up to the first level, where they stopped and got out. The tour guide had straight black hair that framed her face perfectly, and he eyes were a pale grey color, and had about as much emotion as a rock, in Lawrence's opinion.

She began to drone on about the 'prestigious' history of the tower, and how it was built, but he tuned her out. Glacing up, he realized there was another few levels, and he considered slipping away from the group. Granted, he would get in a great deal of trouble, but it would be much more interesting than listening to this womans robotic, monotonous voice.

Making sure he wasn't being watched, he moved away, pleased to see that the spy hadn't noticed him either. It didn't take him long to reach the stairway, which had a chain across it with a bold print 'Do Not Enter' sign. Of course, he ignored it completely, stepping over it and making his way up the steps.

After three flight of stairs he was a bit winded, but well rewarded. At the top was the final level, the construction not quite completed. Pieces of railing lay on the floor, and some part had no barriers to stop someone from falling off. The height did little to bother him however. He had been up pretty high before after all.

Moving cautiously, he approached the edge and paused barely a foot from the edge. He could see the landscape of France stretched out before him, and it was rather... Nice. Not like Australia, but it was interesting in its own way. Not that he would ever admit that to the spook.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, he was surprised to discover a scrap of paper inside. A sudden idea occurred to him and he pulled it out and began to fold it carefully. After a few moments, he had a small paper plane, ready to fly. Cocking his arm, he was about to throw it when spy spoke from behind him, startling him into half dropping, half throwing the plane. With a dismal frown, he watched it flutter down before turning to the spy. "Wot didya do that for?" He demanded.

"Stop being such a child!"

"I'm _trying _to have little fun!" he snapped.

"Well it doesn't matter. The tour is about to end I refuse to get in trouble because of your immature ways."

The sniper glared angrily at spy, his fists balled up. He wanted nothing more than to deck him, but he steeled himself and followed him down the stairs. They managed to rejoin the tour group just before it finished, thankfully going unnoticed.

After the tour, it was was close enough to lunch time, so they headed to a local cafe. Of course, spy was the one who got to choose it, not Lawrence. Once again, Lawrence hardly had any say in the food he got either. The spook insisted on ordering something called crepes, much to Lawrence's dismay.

"When do I get to order my own food?" he grumbled. "Just because its your hometown doesn't mean you control me." He fixed his gaze on spy, who was utterly ignoring him, sipping his coffee without a care in the world. His apathy drove Lawrence nuts, but he was determined not to let it get to him.

Lawrence took a slow, deep breath, absentmindedly tapping his hands on the table as he waited. It was a good twenty minutes before the food finally came, and by then Lawrence was so hungry he didn't really care what he was eating.

The waitress set down their meals, which were identical. As far as Lawrence could tell it appeared to be vaguely similar to a burrito, although significantly thinner and larger. _So this is a crepe. _He thought. Well, it couldn't be too bad, right?

Picking it up with his hand, he was about to lift it to his mouth when spy slapped him, giving him a disdainful look.

"You are supposed to eat it with a fork and a knife." Said the spy, shoving the utensils towards him. Clenching his fists, he slowly and deliberately took the fork and knife, and ate the dish piece by piece, avoiding looking at spook. He was quite surprised to find he actually enjoyed the dish, it seemed to be filled with chicken and sauce, along with spices and vegetables, and was a fairly good combination. Not that he would tell spook that, of course. He was too prideful and stuck up without his food choice being complimented.

As the two ate, however, a man watched them from the back of the cafe, remaining indiscreet and unnoticed. Finally, he got up and left after they did, heading the opposite direction they had gone in. There was no need to find out where they were staying, he already knew that. What he needed to do was make a report. Stepping into a quiet alleyway, he waited a few minutes until a man showed up, a black fedora keeping his face in the shaodws.

"Well?" he asked. "Is it him?"

"Yes...it would seem the Thief has returned home."

* * *

A sneak peek:

"What would you like me to do, sir?"

"Isn't it obvious? Bring him to me."

"What about his friend? That Australian?"

"Bring them both to me."


End file.
